


GIVE BIRTH/妊娠地

by SatsukiKage



Series: 【山克】Beta!Sam/Omega!Cliff [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Porter Bridges, Beta/Omega, Childbirth, M/M, Omega Clifford Unger, Pregnant Clifford Unger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 山姆第三次被卷入了奇怪的冥滩战场。幸运的是，有了前两次的经验，这次他明确知道自己该去找谁。他确实找到了，但同时又被卷入了新的麻烦。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Series: 【山克】Beta!Sam/Omega!Cliff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561372
Kudos: 18





	GIVE BIRTH/妊娠地

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *我流ABO。Beta!山姆/Omega!克利夫。前后有差。  
> *私设成堆。  
> *内容如题。涉及非现实妊娠分娩情节。怀孕明示。非生子。  
> *分级R。

山姆抱着突击步枪，在枪林弹雨中奔跑。 

周围满是没有实体的士兵，山姆现在还没见到那个奇怪的人召唤出来的骷髅士兵——说起来他叫什么来着？克利福？似乎是这个名字。这次他不再无头无脑，他知道自己在什么地方。克利福的冥滩。他必须找到克利夫，打败他，或者和他谈谈。

山姆更倾心后者，毕竟他只是个送货工，而不是战士。被迫和BT与恐怖分子——当然，视情况有的时候还会加上米尔人——交战就已经让他焦头烂额了，他实在不想再添别的什么麻烦。

奇怪的是，这次他没有看到任何克利福的影子。反而闻到了空气中一股奇怪的甜味。像是谁家烤箱里烤的苹果派烤过了头，香甜的水果味里掺杂着一丝焦糊的苦涩。实际上山姆并没有见过烤箱里烤出来的苹果派，但亚美莉向他描述过。而他知道食物烤焦的味道是什么样的。

空气中的香味愈加浓郁，缠绕着山姆，似乎在引导他过去。山姆朝着四周看了一圈，发现自己大概是唯一一个闻到了空气中的味道的人。他没有办法，既然找不到克利福，那就只能过去看看。

香味在靠近树丛的地方愈加浓郁。山姆拨开树丛，看到了一个孤零零的人影。山姆小心凑近了几步，发现正在散发味道的人就是他企图寻找的人。

克利福德·昂格尔。

克利福看起来有些奇怪。他半靠在一块巨大的岩石上，周围没有任何士兵把守，手里也没有武器。山姆大着胆子上前走了几步，然而克利福似乎并没有察觉到他。这令山姆感到更加疑惑。他犹豫了一刻，还是决定走过去。毕竟如果不和克利福接触，他永远无法离开这个地方。他早晚要这么做。

“你还好吗？”

克利福听到山姆的声音，猛地转过头，表情里带着山姆从未见过的惊慌，一把狙击步枪出现在他的手中。

山姆第一时间想找掩体躲藏，但是克利福甚至没能顺利抬起枪，便捂着腹部弯下腰，似乎在承受着痛苦。

“你受伤了？”山姆小心翼翼的问，他确定克利福无法再抬起枪之后收回了自己的，举起手示意自己没有武器，“我并不想和你打架。我可以帮你，只要你答应送我回去。”

克利福一言不发的盯着山姆，似乎在思考他的话有几分可信。他看了看山姆的脸，又看了看山姆胸前的BB，放下了枪。山姆没来得及松口气，面前的人突然毫无征兆的倒了下去。山姆吓了一跳，冲上前接住了克利福的身体，踉跄了一下和克利福一起倒在了地上。

克利福倒在山姆的怀里。他在颤抖，因为疼痛或者别的什么。山姆小心把克利福扔在地上狙击枪踢远——他知道这没有什么实际作用，鉴于克利福随时可以变一把新的出来，但这让他感到一丝安全感。他实在不想看到那些冷冰冰的武器再出现在自己面前——然后将克利福轻轻放在地上，让他平躺。

山姆在克利福躺下的一瞬间明白了发生了什么。之前克利福一直蜷缩着身子，而山姆也光顾着注意克利福手中的狙击枪，从未注意过克利福的身体。他此时才发现克利福鼓得异常的腹部，在加上空气中香甜的味道，山姆终于清楚了事实。

刚刚他闻到的根本不是什么烤糊的苹果派，那分明是Omega的信息素——山姆身为Beta，很少闻到其他人信息素的味道，这也是为什么他第一时间没能反应过来。但不知为何，他能清晰闻到克利福的味道。或许是因为克利福是他见过的唯一一个即将分娩的Omega。

“你是不是要、呃……”山姆不知道怎么说才能不伤害到面前这个看起来大概很要强的男人的自尊。

克利福没有说话，点了两下头。他躺在地上大口呼吸，额头上满是汗水，似乎只是喘气对他来说就已经艰难至极。山姆解开克利福外套的扣子，小心观察着克利福的反应。克利福的睫毛颤了颤，但是表情并没有任何排斥，于是山姆又将手伸向了克利福的腰带。

“那不是个婴儿。”在山姆纠结如何将克利福的裤子脱下来的时候，克利福突然说，“我知道怀孕是什么感觉。我子宫里的并不是个婴儿。”

山姆愣了一下，男人说出的每一个词都让他感到困惑和惊讶，以至于他不知道该先反应哪一句。但就算如克利福所说，他子宫里的并不是个婴儿，但将他子宫里的「不论是什么东西」取出来的步骤都和分娩相同。一想到这点，那些刚刚浮现的疑惑便被眼前的困境打散了。

山姆摘下背后的货物，脱掉自己的外套铺在地上。他身上只剩了贴身的黑色背心和一条薄薄的单裤，幸好冥滩并不会感觉冷。

“我需要抱你起来。”山姆小声说。克利福眨眨眼回应他。

山姆一手托着克利福的后背，一手搂住克利福的腿。克利福在被抬起的一瞬间抓住了山姆的胳膊。山姆出乎意料的没产生任何排斥心理，顺利的将克利福放在外套上。他扶着克利福的腰，得到克利福的默许后将克利福的裤子脱到膝窝，连带内裤。

年长的Omega已经湿透了，助产而分泌的透明液体浸满了他的内裤，在他的穴口张合时失禁般一股股往外冒。山姆紧张的咽了咽唾沫，抬着手有些不知所措。他从未了解过男性Omega的身体，更别说给男Omega接生——他确实学过一些关于接生的知识，为了他曾经的妻子。这些都是很久以前的事了，那些知识他早就忘光了——上帝啊，他甚至不知道自己能做什么帮助克利福。

“你还有意识吗？”山姆小心翼翼的问，“有什么我可以做的？”

克利福抬了抬腿。他分开双腿，双手掰着自己的大腿内侧，张合的穴口处似乎能看到有什么即将出来，却又因为穴口太窄而无法做到。

“帮我把它拿出来，”克利福说。他的声音很轻，没说几个字就开始急促的呼吸，额前的碎发被汗水黏在脸颊，看起来疲惫又狼狈，“什么方法都好。”

什么方法都好。山姆在心里咬着牙重复。说得这么轻巧，但他哪知道有什么方法能帮Omega生产，他连克利福体内的东西究竟是什么都不知道。

“我需要先你把「那东西」生出来一点，”山姆左思右想，还是用了“生”这个字眼。他怕克利福的意识没有那么清醒，特意放慢了语速，每个字都念得格外清楚，确保克利福能听到，“然后我会帮你把剩下的拽出来，但还是得先靠你自己。”

克利福睁着眼盯着他，没有反应。山姆一瞬间克利福已经失去思维了，接着他顺着克利福的视线看过去。他看到了自己和货物放在一旁的洛。育儿箱里的洛正好奇的望着他们两个人，贴着玻璃想看他们在干什么。

“BB。”克利福的声音念得很轻，“可不可以把它放到看不到的地方？”

山姆点点头。他心中已经有了猜测，他明白父亲通常不愿在孩子面前展现自己脆弱的一面。他把洛放到货物和岩石之间，搭了一个小三角保证育儿箱不会被流弹打到。

“谢谢。”

山姆不知道怎么回答。他不认为自己有哪里值得感谢，毕竟他没有真的帮到克利福任何事。而克利福严格来说还是他的敌人，他拐走了硬汉，几度把自己打到重伤，还企图抢走洛。但他能感觉到克利福身上并没有恶意，更多的是作为一个父亲对于孩子的歉意和无尽的后悔。

克利福很痛苦，身心都是，而山姆对此无能为力。

克利福并没有察觉到山姆的异常，他自己的事已经使他应接不暇。他借助山姆的身体，将腿搭在山姆的肩膀，将自己摆成适合分娩的姿态。于是山姆能清晰地看到克利福沾了透明水液的穴口被体内的东西扩开，穴口因为被撑到无法接受的程度而失去血色，衬得克利福掰开自己臀瓣而留下的红指印愈加鲜艳。

山姆看到克利福的手指在打滑，于是伸出手帮克利福分开臀瓣。他并非对这一切毫无反应。那可是比发情的Omega还要浓郁的信息素，就算山姆是个Beta也不可能无动于衷。但他顾不得此刻两个人的动作有多么充满性暗示，比起廉耻心，眼前的事更加重要——至少他是这么劝说自己的。他压下心头的躁动，尽管已经红透了脸，依旧强迫自己盯着克利福分娩的位置，只要克利福将身体里的「东西」排出一部分就立刻接手。

有什么从克利福的身体里探出了一点，形状像是新生婴儿的头。山姆恍惚了一下，惊觉那「东西」是经常会出现在克利福身边的那种玩偶。只是它没有其他玩偶那么破碎，它看起来完好无损，头上也没有被钉进去的钉子。

山姆谨慎的放开一只手，去握那个被生出来的玩偶。沾了润滑液的玩偶表面滑到令人咋舌，山姆担心太用力反而会把它推回克利福的体内而不敢用力，但因此怎么也抓不住那个玩偶。

克利福紧紧攥着身下的衣服。他皱着眉，紧咬的牙关里时不时发出痛苦的呜咽。山姆着急极了，出得汗不比克利福少。幸好在玩偶的眼睛出来之后，山姆终于握着玩偶的眼窝抓住了它。

“我握住它了。”山姆喘着气说，“我要拉了。”

克利福依旧只是点了点头，他焦糖色的眸子毫无焦距的盯着虚无，里面一片浑浊，看起来似乎已经开始意识模糊了。他脸上的焦油已经完全消失了，汗水使他脸上沾了些许泥土，发丝凌乱地散开在地面，贴在脸上的额发拧成股。他的脸因为疼痛失去了血色，唯独嘴唇红得像染了血。

山姆发现自己再次望着克利福出了神之后用力拍了拍脸。他一手按着克利福的会阴，好让他的身体更加容易被打开，一手将玩偶往外拉扯。玩偶的头出来得很顺利，但真正的问题是身子。山姆拽了几次都无法很好的借到力，而克利福，可怜的年长Omega，已经没有力气再去帮山姆什么。实际上，他到现在还没失去意识就已经是个奇迹了。

“你身体里的是个玩偶。现在卡在了肩膀的地方。”山姆的声音因为紧张有些颤抖，“我需要将手指伸进去才能把它扯出来。”

克利福没有反应，他大概已经听不进去什么了，忍住痛苦的叫喊已经耗光了他所有的自控力，连呼吸里都带着疼痛带来的湿意，像是哭泣的前兆。

山姆只能当克利福默许了他的行为。他把手在衣服上蹭了蹭，擦掉上面的泥和焦油，使它们至少看上去干净些。他从娃娃头和肩膀的接缝进入克利福的身体，体内分泌的润滑液使这件事比想象中容易得多。他摸到了克利福体内，它摸上去温暖柔软，就像所有Omega一样，里面散发着信息素的香甜。

山姆咬了咬自己的舌尖，控制着自己不被信息素左右。他尝到了血的味道，尖锐的疼痛使他稳下心寻找娃娃的腋窝，用手指卡住它。

“我要拉了。”山姆比起对克利福说，更像在给自己打气。

山姆将手肘抵在克利福的大腿，借力将玩偶向外拉扯。他清晰的听到克利福疼得吸气的声音。克利福架在山姆肩膀的腿颤抖了一下，随即紧绷起来，用力扣在山姆的肩上，强迫自己不合上双腿。山姆趁机将玩偶的整个肩膀扯出来，直到玩偶的双手也出来，才松了口气。到这一步之后就轻松多了。

克利福大概也感觉到身体里的「东西」已经出去了一半，一直绷着的身体明显的放松下来。山姆重新调整了一下姿势，正要把剩下的也拉扯出来，忽然听到头顶传来阵阵抽噎声。山姆原以为是自己太用力弄疼了克利福，刚想道歉，忽然听到克利福的喃喃自语。

“都是我的错，这一切都怪我……”克利福哭泣着，山姆看到克利福的眼眶变得通红，泪水顺着他的汗渍渗进发丝，“丽莎，对不起，原谅我，我的孩子，还给我……”他的声音颤抖又嘶哑，断断续续，听起来像是从坏掉的收音机里放出来的磁带。他的话从最开始的道歉变得越来越没有条理，或许是一瞬间的放松使他彻底失去了控制。

山姆唯一能做的只有帮克利福早点解脱痛苦。他温柔但快速的将娃娃彻底拉出克利福的身体。当一个足月婴儿大小的玩偶终于从克利福的身体里完整的拉扯出后，他和克利福都累得气喘吁吁，满头大汗。山姆将玩偶放在旁边，帮还在失神的克利福穿好衣服。他看了一眼地上已经沾满Omega体液和些许血液的衣服，心想或许他应该把这件衣服扔在这里，以免回去需要干他最讨厌的事，解释缘由。

克利福慢慢停止了抽噎。他坐了起来，眼眶还是红的，但似乎已经清醒了。山姆终于想起了亡人告诉他的事，他站起来，扶起克利福。他还有些话要问。

山姆有种预感，只要问出了这些话，有些事就会永久的改变。但他预感如果自己不问，自己就会后悔一辈子。于是他问：

“你是克利福德·昂格尔，对吧？”

FIN.


End file.
